Between Two Hearts
by cummiecumm
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah calon istri Shim Changmin. Mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, sampai seorang Jung Yunho mampir dalam kehidupan cinta mereka.


**Between Two Hearts**

Cast :: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun.

Couple :: Yunjaemin, Yoosu.

Disclaimer :: all cast is not mine.

**GS, TYPO(S), AU, OOC, READ IT IF YOU WANT.**

"Chagy…"

Aku membuka pintu apartementku dan disambut ciuman mesra dari tunanganku. Shim Changmin. Aku terkekeh pelan dalam ciumannya dan balas memeluknya erat.

"Kajja masuk. Ahu~ diluar dingin sekali. "

Aku baru mau menutup pintu saat aku menyadari dibelakang Changmin ada seseorang.

"Oh ne chagy,dia temanku, Jung Yunho"

Aku tersenyum manis. Tampan. Tapi tetap lebih tampan Changmin dong.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida"

"Jung Yunho imnida" jawabnya dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar err.. seksi?

Aish! Mikir apa aku ini. Over all dia memang menarik. Hanya menarik. Tidak lebih.

"Ah ne Yunho ssi. Kajja masuk. Aku sudah siapkan makan malam."

Aku masuk kedalam dan kembali menuju dapur. Menuangkan samgyetang kepiring dan menatanya dimeja makan mungilku. Wajar saja karena aku memang tinggal sendiri.

Ah! Hampir lupa. Perkenalkan,aku Kim Jaejoong. Saat ini aku sedang berkuliah semester 6 di salah satu universitas swasta di kota seoul ini. Hmm.. aku anak yatim piatu. Umma dan appaku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat akan menjemputku kesekolah. Well,aku dibiayai oleh halmoniku sekarang. Aku memang berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada. Dan Shim Changmin tadi adalah teman kecilku yang kini merangkap jadi tunanganku. Dia adalah orang yang mengangkatku dari keterpurukan saat orang tuaku baru meninggal. Haahh… aku mencintainya.

"Makanannya sudah siap Minnie.." panggilku setelah menata meja makan. Aku menatap puas akan hasil masakanku. Kau memang berbakat Kim Jaejoong!

"Oh! Wah.. pasti enak." Pekiknya. Hmm.. food monster ini. Yunho mengikuti disampingnya.

"Aish.. chagiyaku memang hebat.." Changmin mencium pelipisku mesra dan duduk dimeja makanku. Sontak wajahku memerah. Malu. Malu karena disini ada orang lain.

"Ah,dimakan yunho ssi. Maaf jika tidak sesuai seleramu." Aku mengambilkan piring buat Yunho dan memberikan kepadanya, sementara dia hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Hmm.. tipe cool. Membosankan. Meski menurut beberapa yeoja tipe begini sangat menantang.

"Ahu~~ mashitta! Yun, kau harus coba. Masakan tunanganku memang paling enak." Puji Changmin pada suapan pertama. Bikin malu.

Yunho menyendok sesuap dan aku menatapnya harap harap cemas.

"Lumayan."

Eh?

Begitu?

Hanya begitu?

Aku memaksakan senyum dan duduk diantara mereka. Baru kali ini ada yang bilang masakanku 'lumayan'. Biasanya mereka akan bilang kalau masakan ku bisa disejajarkan dengan masakan chef dunia. Tapi dia? Aisshh…

Selesai makan Changmin izin keluar membeli soju. Terpaksa aku dan teman barunya ini tinggal berdua di apartementku. Hening. Jelas saja kami sama sama bingung apa yang mau dibicarakan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya aku yang bingung,dia tampaknya santai saja. Sibuk dengan ponselnya dan melupakan aku –yang masih bernafas ini- dengan suasana canggung.

"Ehm.. Yunho ssi. Kalau boleh tahu kau kenal Changmin dimana?"

Dia mendongak. Menatap mata bonekaku dengan mata musangnya yang tajam. Percaya atau tidak sekitar satu detik aku total tersedot dalam pesonanya.

"Dia adik kelasku waktu kami kuliah di California. "

Hanya begitu?

Ayolah.. aku sudah memancing dan ternyata orang ini memang irit omongan.

Aku memutar tubuhku kembali menghadap tivi dengan wajah cemberut. Sial sekali. Kenapa sombong sekali jadi orang! Setidaknya hargai aku. Ini kan rumahku. Jadi aku tuan rumah disini. Dia tidak diajari sopan santun apa?

"Jaejoong ssi?"

"Apa?!" jawabku ketus. Reflek.

"Kau mencintai Changmin?"

Lho? Ya tentu saja. Changmin kan tunangan ku. Orang ini aneh.

Aku kembali menatapnya,kali ini dengan tatapan heran minta penjelasan.

"Maksudmu? Jelas saja. Dia pria yang paling kucintai didunia ini setelah mendiang appaku!" jawabku tegas. Yakin .

"Hanya dia? Satu satunya?"

"Ne,tentu sa.."

"…."

"Apa setelah itu benar benar hanya dia?"

Bibirku kelu. Bukan,bukan karena dingin. Karena dia baru saja mencium bibirku.


End file.
